bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 306.b Bubble Guppies: The Sandlot (Part 2)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello moves to a new neighborhood with his mom and stepdad, and wants to learn to play baseball. The neighborhood baseball guru Gil takes Pirruccello under his wing, and soon he's part of the local baseball buddies. They fall into adventures involving baseball, treehouse sleep-ins, the desirous lifeguard at the local pool, the snooty rival ball team, and the travelling fair. Beyond the fence at the back of the sandlot menaces a legendary ball-eating dog called The Beast, and the kids inevitably must deal with him. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Scotty Smalls, Narrator) *Gil as (Benjamin Franklin "Benny The Jet" Rodriguez) *Dean as (Hamilton "Ham" Porter) *Michael as (Michael "Squints" Palledorous) *Darius as (Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan) *Goby as (Kenny DeNunez) *Pablo as (Tommy "Repeat" Timmons) *Brett as (Timmy Timmons) *Trevor as (Bertram Grover Weeks) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bill) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Scotty's Mom) *Tobias as (Phillps) *Sandy as (Wendy Peffercorn) *Bubble Puppy as (Hercules "The Beast") *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Mertle) *Martin as (Babe Ruth) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family *Rating; PG for a bit of romance, a bit of violence, some cursing, little use of drugs, and for possible scary scenes *Type of film: Sports comedy, Coming-of-age Trivia *This is based on the 1993 movie "The Sandlot." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Oona, Deema, and Molly don't appear because most of the characters are boys. *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Front of Nonny's house) (Nony is sitting on the steps crying, His glove is busted up and his right eye is black. Gil walks up to him.) Gil: Hey. I'm gonna play some ball. We need an extra guy. You wanna go? Nonny: No. Thanks. Gil: Why not? Don't you like baseball? Nonny: Oh, yeah, but... Gil: But what? Nonny: But my glove... it's busted. Uh, see? Now I can't go. Thanks, though. Gil: It's okay. I got an extra one. (Gil throws Nonny a glove and Nonny catches it and stands up.) Gil: Come on. Let's go. (Nonny turns and opens the door.) Nonny: Mom, I'm gonna go play some ball! I'll be back in a little while. (Nonny closes the door.) Gil: Come on. Let's go. (Nonny and Gil leave the house.) (Scene: Front of store) (The rest of the boys are sitting around talking. Dean stands up.) Dean: Listen, Ready? (Dean puts a cigar in his mouth. As he does so, Nonny and Gil come up behind him.) Dean (muffled): I'm the Great Lobino! Rest of the boys: What? Dean (muffled): I'm the Great Lobino! Rest of the boys: What? (Dean takes the cigar out of his mouth.) Dean: I'm the Great Lobino! Rest of the boys: Oh! Nonny: Who's that? (Dean turns around and all the boys stand up in a line.) Dean: What? Narrator: I had no idea what they were talking about. Dean: What did he say? Trevor: What, were you born in a barn, man? Darius: Yeah-yeah, what planet are you from? Narrator: But there was no way I could let them know. Michael: You never heard of the Sultan of Swat? Goby: The Titan of Terror? Brett: The Colossus of Clout? Pablo (repeating his brother): The Colossus of Clout? Gil: The King of Crash, man. Narrator: So I lied. Nonny: Oh, yeah, the Great Lobino. Of course. I thought you said, "The Great Sebastian." Dean: That wimpy crab? Nonny: Yeah. I guess. Sorry. (Dean and Goby exchange looks with each other.) Gil: Anyway Nonny, that's Brett and Pablo Goron. (Brett and Pablo spit.) Gil: Michael "Squints" Pirucello. (Michael spits.) Gil: Darius Godun We call him "Yeah-Yeah." (Darius spits.) Gil: Trevor Pirucelo. (Trevor spits.) Gil: Goby Imani. (Goby spits.) Gil: And Dean Godon. (Dean spits.) Gil: We call him "Ham." Guys, this is Nonny Pirruccello, Nonny: Hi. (Michael spits again.) Gil: Yeah, um, wel I, he's gonna play with us 'cause he makes 9. Now we've got a whole team. We're wasting time. Let's go to the sandlot. Brett and Michael: Gil, it's 9:00 in the morning. (Dean and Trevor push Nonny as they walks by.) (Scene: Sandlot) (The boys enter the sandlot complaining about Nonny. Nonny is behind the boys.) Trevor: Why'd you bring him, Gil? Gil: 'Cause there's 8 of us, and he makes 9. Darius: Yeah-yeah, so would my sister, but I didn't bring her. Gil: With 9 guys we've got a whole team, Yeah-Yeah. Dean: No. With Peter we had a whole team. Peter could catch and throw. Goby: Come on, Gil, man. He ain't game. You saw the way he threw. Brett: Yeah. You already fill up all the empty positions since Peter moved to Arizona. Gil: Right. And now I get to rotate eight positions instead of seven. I need the practice, guys. Dean: You're the best on the team. You don't need any practice. Darius: No, you don't. Trevor: You're the best, man. Michael: Come on, Benny, man. The kid is... (Michael puts his thumbs and index fingers together to make a sign.) Michael: A L-7 weenie. Darius: Yeah, yeah. Oscar Mayer even. Foot-long! Dodger dog! A weenie! (Gil turns to look at Nonny. Nonny's head hangs low with sadness. The other boys laugh at what Darius says.) Gil: What are you laughing at, Yeah-Yeah? You run like a duck. Darius: Okay, okay, but I'm... I'm... (Dean and Goby laugh a little at what Gil said.) Gil: Part of the game, right? Darius: Mmmm, yeah. Gil: Now, how come he don't get to be? Trevor: 'Cause he's a geek, man. Brett: He can't catch. Gil: Man, base up, you blockheads. (The boys go to their positions. Gil walks over to Nonny.) Gil: Pirruccello, you take left center, okay? Nonny: Okay. Um, where exactly is that? Gil: It's over there, man. (Nonny runs to the left near the fence.) Nonny: Here? Gil: That's left. I said left center. Nonny: Okay. Right. (Nonny runs to the left center.) Nonny: Here? (Gils nods and walks to position.) Michael: Come on, Gil, man. He's never gonna catch the ball anyway. Let's just play. (Brett punches his mitt. Nonny copies him. Darius watches and then turns.) Darius: What a jerk. Gil: Yeah-Yeah, get 2. (Gil hits the ball to Darius. Darius throws the ball to Trevor. Trevor throws the ball to Pablo. Pablo throws the ball to Dean.) Dean: Nice. (Nonny is amazed by what he saw.) Nonny: Wow! (Dean tosses the ball to Gil.) Dean: Good job! Gil: Hey, Pirruccello, throw it to second. Nonny: Okay. (Gil hits the ball and it flies in the air. Everyone turns to watch.) Brett: Come on, Gil. He's never gonna catch it. Pablo: He's not gonna catch it. (Nonny falls over as the ball goes past him and rolls to the fence.) Dean: Oh! I told you, Gil. We told you. (Nonny gets up, puts on his hat and runs to the fence to retrive the ball.) Goby: Come on, Gil. Why'd you do that? Michael: A square, Gil. The kid's a square. (Nonny gets the ball and hears the growling from yesterday again. He runs from the fence back to position. He gets ready to throw the ball but isn't sure. Instead, he begins to run to the field.) Dean: What the hell's he doing? (He runs ove to Goby.) Dean: I don't believe this. (Nonny puts the baseball in Goby's mitt.) Nonny: Here. Sorry. Sorry. (Nonny goes back to position with a disappointed look on his face. Goby looks surprised and turns to Gil. Gil jogs over to Nonny.) Gil: You can throw it, you know. Nonny: No. (Nonny takes off his hat.) Nonny: I can't. I don't know how. Thanks for taking me here, but I think I'd better go. Gil: Hey, hey. You think too much. I bet you get straight A's and shit, huh? Nonny: No, I got a B once. Actually an A-. But it should've been a B. Gil: Man, this is baseball. You gotta stop thinking. You just have fun. I mean, if you were having fun, you would've caught that ball. You ever have a paper route? Nonny: I helped a guy once. Gil: Okay. Well, chuck it like you would throw a paper. When your arm gets here, just let go. (Gil positions his arm to show Nonny.) Gil: Just let go. It's that easy. (Gil starts to go back to the field.) Nonny: How do I catch it? (Gil stops and turns around.) Gil: Just stand there and stick your glove out in the air. I'll take care of it. (Gil runs back to the field.) Michael (in distance): About time, Gil. My clothes are going out of style. Darius (in distance): They already are, Squints. Michael (in distance): Shut up! (Nonny takes in the information and nods to himself. He stands in position and puts his baseball hat on.) (Dean tosses Gil the ball.) Dean: I told you, Gil. Gil: Piruccello, throw it to second. Nonny: Okay. (Trevor groans.) Michael (in distance): Not again. (Gil spits on the ball and gets ready to hit it.) Michael (in distance): We're wasting time, Gil. (Nonny stands in position, raises his glove and closes his eyes.) Nonny: Please catch it. (In slow motion, Gil hits the ball. It then goes back to normal speed. Dean watches and shakes head beliving that Nonny won't catch it.) Nonny: Please catch it. (The ball flies to him.) Nonny: Please catch it. (The ball falls to him.) Nonny: Please catch it. (The ball falls into Nonny's glove. Nonny opens his eyes and looks into the glove. He sees that he has caught the ball and smiles.) Gil: Yeah! (Michael takes off his googles and rubs them. He is surprised. Gil is very happy. Dean is also surprised.) Gil: All right! (Michael smiles as he has started to respect Nonny.) Michael: He's all right. Gil (to Dean): I tol d you so, man. (Nonny tosses the ball. Trevor catches it and smiles. He has also started to respect Nonny as well.) Trevor: Okay. Let's play some ball! Michael: Yeah, let's play some ball. (Trevor throws the ball to Goby.) Goby: All right. I knew it... all the time. (Goby tosses the ball to Dean. Dean catches it. All of the other boys now respect Nonny. Nonny smiles to Gil and gives him a thumbs up. Gil is very happy about that and gives him a thumbs up back.) Gil: Yeah! (Dean gives Gil the ball. Nonny hears the growling again from behind the fence and turns around. The fence rattles as a shape behind the fence moves around.) (Scene: Neighborhood) (It is later in the day. The boys are returning to their homes. Dean, Nonny, and Gil are walking together.) Dean (to Nonny): I'll show you some more tomorrow, okay? Nonny: Okay. Bye. Dean: You did good. Gil: See you later, Ham. 8:00 tomorrow. (Dean goes to his home. Gil and Nonny begin to separate and go to their homes as well.) Nonny: 8:00, Gil? Gil: Yeah. See you later, Pirruccello. (Nonny begins to run home. He suddenly remembers that he still has Gil's glove he let him borrow.) Nonny: Gil, wait! Your glove! (Gil turns to him.) Gil: Keep it, man. Nonny: Thanks! (Nonny then turns and runs to his home. Gil suddenly remembers something and runs to Nonny.) Gil: Oh, yeah. Hey, Pirruccello. (Nonny stops and turns around.) Gil: Um, bring a T-shirt and jeans tomorrow, okay? (Nonny looks at his buttoned shirt and shorts.) Gil: Oh, um, you got a fireplace? Nonny: Oh, yeah. Yeah, why? (Gil looks around before he speaks.) Gil: Throw that hat in there, man. (Nonny takes off the hat.) Nonny: Oh, yeah. You know, it was the only one I had. Gil: Not anymore. (He pulls out a smaller dark blue hat.) Gil: Wear my old hat. (Nonny puts it on.) Gil: 8:00 tomorrow. (Gil returns to his home.) Nonny: Thanks, Gil. Great. 8:00 tomorrow. (Nonny runs home.) Nonny: Mom, guess what? (Nonny goes inside.) (Scene: Nonny's bedroom as sunset) (Nonny is writing stuff to remember about baseball. He has "The Great Lobino" on the paper to remember. His black eye is also healed.) (Scene: Sandlot) (It's the next day at the sandlot. Dean is at bat.) Dean: Dean "The Lob" Godon. "Long-ball" Godon. Come on Imani. (Dean points to the sky. Everyone expect for Nonny laughs. Goby pitches and Dean misses. It's a strike.) Gil: Whoa. (Everyone expect for Nonny laugh again.) Dean: You call that pitching? This is baseball, not tennis. Michael: Give him a tennis racket. Dean: Give me something to hit. Goby: All right, Ham. This is my heater. I dare you to hit it. Dean: You'll be sorry. Michael: Give that boy a bigger bat. Goby: You want the heater, I'll give it to you. Michael: Give him a basketball. Maybe then he'll hit it. (Goby pitches. Dean hits it and the ball flies through the air. Nonny runs to catch it but it flies over the fence and a window shatters.) Trevor: Oh man! Dean: Yeah! That's how you do it. (Dean begins to walk the bases.) Gil: Ham, you idiot. Now we can't play no more. Goby: Great, you idiot! (The boys expect for Gil and Nonny begin to throw their gloves at Dean.) Dean: Hit me with the heater. Trevor: Stupid idiot! Dean: Low and outside. Just like I like it. (Nonny realizes that he could get the ball.) Nonny: Wait a sec. I'll get it. (Nonny starts to go to the fence. Michael turns and realizes this.) Michael: No! (This alerts the other boys. Everyone starts to run.) The other boys: No! (Nonny starts to climb the fence.) Michael: Pirruccello, come back! Nonny: Hey guys, I'll get it! (Nonny turns and notices the boys are running at him.) The other boys: Pirruccello! Pirruccello! (The boys reach the fence and start to pull Nonny off the fence.) Nonny: Guys, what are you... The other boys; Pirruccello! Pirruccello! (The boys pull Nonny down. They back away and look at Nonny.) Michael: Holy crap, you could've been killed. Darius: Yeah-yeah, truly. What are you doing? Nonny: You guys were leaving, so I just thought I'd hop the fence... Michael: If you were thinking, you wouldn't have thought that. Gil: You can't go back there, Pirruccello. Nonny: Then how do we get the ball back? Brett: We don't. Pablo (repeating his brother): We don't. Brett: Kiss it good-bye. Pablo (repeating his brother): Kiss it... Brett: Shut up Pablo. Trevor: It's gone, man. Gone. Gil: Game's over, man. We'll just get another ball tomorrow. We'll never see it again. Nonny: Why not? The other boys: The "Beast." Nonny: What is that? Gil: Pirruccello, listen to me. Go to that fence real slow and be quiet. Nonny; But I-I think... Gil: No, no, no. No, no. Just go and peek through that hole. Nonny: But I... But I saw something. What's back there? Gil: It's okay. Just go. The other boys; Go, Pirruccello! (Nonny turns to look at the boys.) The other boys: Ssh! (Nonny goes to the hole in the fence and sees something snatch the ball and growl, He runs back to the other boys.) Nonny: Something got the ball. What was that? (The other boys look at each other and then look at Nonny.) The other boys: Camp out! End of Part 2. Recap Nonny is upset because of his broken glove and black eye. Gil comes and invites Nonny to come and play with him and the other boys. They go to the sandlot with the other boys. They make fun of Nonny for his lack of throwing and catching but Gil stands up for him. After some advice from Gil, Nonny gets better and earns the respect of the other boys. When a ball flies over the fence and Nonny tries to get it, the other boys stop him and tell him to camp out so they can tell him about the "Beast." Category:Stories